The Mirror of Eagle Vision
by Shidou Hikaru
Summary: Hikaru and Lantis are getting married but an apearence of and old friend might try to stop them. Okay this is only chapter 1 please R/R please. P.S I don't own Rayearth or any other anime
1. Vision in the Mirror

Chapter 1: Vision in the Mirror  
  
Hikaru sat on her bed. She replayed a scene in her mind that made her happy.  
Next to her, Mokona sat playing with the sheets. Hikaru's bed was big with red covers.  
Her room had a window that overlooked the ocean. Hikaru had long red hair tied in a  
braid. She wore a dark red sleeveless dress. She was short and looked like a little girl.  
"Puu pa puu" said Mokona messing up the bed. "Mokona" said Hikaru quietly. Mokona  
popped up from under the covers and into Hikaru's arms. "Mokona I just made my bed"  
said Hikaru putting Mokona down. Mokona bounced up and down looking at Hikaru  
making her bed.  
When Hikaru finished she sat back down and picked Mokona up. Mokona took  
Hikaru's hand and looked at the ring on her finger. Mokona pulled it off and jumped  
away. "MOKONA GIVE THAT BACK" shouted Hikaru chasing after him. "Puu pa puu"  
said Mokona holding the ring above her head. Mokona jewel on his head changed to  
blue, then green, then back to red. Then he bounced away with his ears flopping up and  
down. Hikaru chased after him. "Oh Mokona please give it back" pleaded Hikaru.  
Mokona stopped bouncing and walked over to Hikaru and gave her back the ring. "Lantis  
gave me that after he proposed" she said putting it back on. The ring was gold with  
prongs holding a red jewel in it. Hikaru remembered when he asked her. It was two  
months ago and Cephiro has been in peace.  
  
* Flash Back *  
Hikaru sat on the edge of the stone fountain. Her hair was let down and she wore  
a red shirt with a black skirt. She placed her fingertips in the water and made little  
circles. A bird perched on her shoulder and softly sang. The bird was yellow with a white  
belly. Hikaru smiled at the bird and took her fingers out of the water. Suddenly the bird  
flew off of Hikaru toward a tall man with black hair. He had a long cape and armor on  
him. Hikaru turned to see the bird perch on Lantis's shoulder. "Hi" she said softly. Lantis  
walked toward Hikaru and sat next to her. Another bird flew and perched on Lantis's  
hand.   
"Hello Hikaru" said Lantis. Hikaru smiled at him and turned back to face the  
water. The two remained quiet for a moment. "Hikaru I have to ask you something" said  
Lantis breaking the silence. "Yes" said Hikaru looking at him. "Do you love me?" asked  
Lantis taking Hikaru's hand. Hikaru pressed Lantis's hand against her cheek and  
whispered, "Yes". Lantis smiled and rubbed Hikaru's cheek. "I love you to Hikaru" he  
said scooting closer to her. Hikaru smiled warmly at Lantis. Lantis pulled out a small box  
from his pocket and gave it to Hikaru. "You told me about the tradition in your world  
that those who love each other should get married" said Lantis. Hikaru eyes widened as  
she looked at Lantis. He had is eyes closed. She then opened the box and inside was a  
ring.  
"Hikaru will you marry me?" asked Lantis looking into Hikaru's eyes. Hikaru  
shut her eyes and bit her lip. The birds flew away from them. Hikaru mumbled  
something. "What?" asked Lantis. "Yes" she replied hugging him. Lantis hugged Hikaru  
and then lifted her chin. The two stared into each others eyes lovingly and then they  
kissed.  
As the scene played in her mind there was a knock on her door. "Puu pa puu" said  
Mokona. Hikaru snapped out her daze and looked at Mokona. There was another knock  
on the door. Hikaru walked over and opened it and outside was Presea. "Hi Presea" said  
Hikaru. "Dinner will be ready soon Hikaru" said Presea. Just them Mokona came rushing  
out of the room into Presea's arms. "Mokona what did you do?" asked Presea. The two  
looked into Hikaru's room. Her bed was messed up again.   
"MOKONA" shouted Hikaru. "What should be your punishment... should I pull  
on your funny ears to see how far they go or should I boil you in a POT" said Presea  
laughing. Hikaru giggles and Mokona smiled. "I'll be down as soon as I'm done" said  
Hikaru. Presea nodded and left closing the door behind her.  
Hikaru began making her bed again. When she was done she looked in her mirror  
and fixed her hair. Suddenly there was a light whisper saying, "Hikaru". Hikaru looked  
around and then shrugged it off. Then she heard it again only louder. Then again and  
again. Hikaru looked around the room. "Who's there?" she asked. There was no  
response. When she turned around to look back in the mirror there was Eagle Vision.  
Hikaru gasped and fell back in fear. "E... E... Eagle" she stuttered. "Yes, its me" he  
whispered. Hikaru's mouth went dry as she stared at Eagle. "But your dead" she said  
softly. "I am Hikaru... but I came back because... I love you" he whispered. Hikaru then  
felt scared and fainted. "This is to much for you my love" he whispered, "I'll come  
back". With that he disappeared and left Hikaru alone in her room once again.  
  
Several hours later Hikaru awoke in her bed. Beside her was Umi and Fuu.  
"What?" she said getting up. "Miss Hikaru are you alright?" asked Fuu feeling her  
forehead. Hikaru didn't answer. "You like scared us when we found you there passed  
out" said Umi hugging Hikaru. "Were is he?" asked Hikaru. "Lantis is coming back he  
left to get more water to cool you down" said Umi. Fuu pushed Hikaru lightly back down.  
"You should rest you" said Fuu smiling at Hikaru. Just then the door slid open and Lantis  
and Mokona walked in. "Your awake" he said softly. Mokona jumped onto the bed into  
Hikaru's arms.  
What happened to you? asked Lantis sitting next to her. "I... I... I don't  
remember" said Hikaru looking at Lantis. "You must be tired you better rest" he said  
kissing her on the forehead. "Come lets leave Miss Hikaru to rest" said Fuu. The three  
left the room with Umi holding Mokona. When they left Hikaru looked at the mirror.  
"Eagle" she said to herself.  
Hikaru stared at the mirror and then got out off her bed. She walked toward the  
mirror and when she reached it she pressed her hand against it. She stared at her  
reflection and when she did the image of Eagle appeared and then vanished. Hikaru  
gasped and backed away from the mirror. "It can't be" she said to herself. Hikaru shut  
her eyes and walked back up to the mirror. She slowly opened them and saw her own  
reflection. She sighed in relief and brushed a few of her loose hairs from her eyes. I must  
be imaging thought Hikaru walking back to her bed  
Suddenly there was a light breeze in her room. She looked toward her window  
which was closed. "HUH?" said Hikaru aloud. Suddenly a gust of wind blew Hikaru  
knocking her over to the mirror. "Hikaru" said Eagle. Hikaru stared at the image of a  
Eagle in the mirror. "Hikaru... come with me" said Eagle. Eagle had his hand against the  
other side of the mirror. Hikaru got up and pressed her hand against the mirror.  
When she pressed her hand against. the mirror she fell threw. AHH she  
screamed as she fell threw. Eagle caught her for hitting the ground. Hikaru looked up at  
Eagle. He wore a black shirt and pants. He smiled warmly at Hikaru. Hikaru looked  
around. "Your in the mirror" said Eagle. The world in the mirror was like being in a thick  
fog. Hikaru clutched onto Eagle. Eagle is this real or is this a dream? asked Hikaru  
resting her head against his chest. To me its my reality he whispered. "Oh Eagle..."  
said Hikaru softly. Hikaru fainted in Eagles arms. Eagle laid her in her on the ground. He  
brushed her hair from her face and smiled.  
"HIKARU" said a voice. It was Master Mage Clef. "Hikaru were are you?" said  
Clef. Eagle heard him and picked Hikaru up and carried her toward the mirror. Hikaru  
fell out of the mirror onto the floor. Eagle vanished leaving Hikaru alone once again.  
"HIKARU WE NEED YOUR HELP" said Clef louder. Hikaru woke up and looked at her  
mirror. "Eagle" she said softly. Hikaru took one last look at the mirror and ran out of the  
room to the throne room. 


	2. Eagle’s Plea

Chapter 2: Eagle's Plea  
  
As Hikaru entered the throne room everyone looked back at her. In the room was  
Clef, Umi, Ascot, Ferio, and Fuu. "Hikaru are you feeling alright?" asked Umi. Hikaru  
nodded and said, "Yeah". "We thought you should of rested but Clef needed you here"  
said Ascot. "I have sensed an evil presence" said Clef. Clef had his eyes closed. He held  
his staff with one hand and his other hand was in front of him. "There are monsters  
attacking Cephiro" said Clef looking at them. "We'll stop them" said Hikaru. "Are you  
up to it?" asked Umi. "I'll be fine" said Hikaru a little annoyed.   
Umi, Fuu, and Hikaru took out there swords. They held them above there heads.  
"WINDOM" shouted Fuu. "SELECE" shouted Umi. "RAYEARTH" shouted Hikaru. In  
an instant there God Machines appeared and there armor changed. "Lets go" said Umi.  
"Right" said Fuu. The three flew out of the castle. "Be careful" said Ferio. "We should  
help them?" asked Ascot. Just then the door opened and Caldina and Lafarga. "No way  
they can handle a bunch of puny monsters" said Caldina. Ascot bit his lip and looked up  
in at the sky. Be careful Umi he thought. Caldina hugged Ascot. "Don't worry Umi is a  
big girl" whispered Caldina into Ascot's ear. Ascot glared at her with his green eyes but  
she couldn't tell with his brown hair in front of his eyes. She pushed some strands of her  
pink hair behind her ear and smiled. Ascot left the room. "I wonder why theses monsters  
suddenly appeared" said Ferio. Lafarga shrugged and so did Caldina.  
  
The three Magic Knights flew around Cephiro. "Where are these monsters  
anyway" said Umi. Suddenly there was a loud screech. "There's your answer Miss Umi"  
said Fuu. "Well lets hurry" said Umi flying down. Fuu and Hikaru followed down. The  
three landed on the ground and got off there God Machines. There was a plant like  
monster breaking down trees. "I'll stop him" said Umi ready to use her magic.   
"SAPPHIRE WHIRLWIND". The monster fell to the ground. "That was easy" said Hikaru. Suddenly   
the monster came back to life. "WHAT" shouted Umi.  
"FLAME ARROW" shouted Hikaru. The monster reflected the attack and  
charged at them. "How can this be" said Fuu. "Fuu use your magic" screamed Umi.  
"WINDS OF PROTECTION" shouted Fuu making a barrier. The monster attacked the  
barrier. It an instant it shattered. The girls screamed. "Beast I summon thee" shouted  
Ascot. The girls turned and saw one of Ascot's monsters attack the other one. "Ascot"  
said Umi happily. "Whats wrong with this thing why won't it die" said Umi.  
"Its protected by magic" said Ascot. "WHAT" shouted the Magic Knights. "You  
can't use magic on this one use your weapons" ordered Ascot. The girls nodded and  
pulled out there swords and slashed the monster to pieces. The girls fell to the ground. "If  
we knew that sooner we wouldn't of tried are magic" said Umi. "Thanks Ascot" said  
Hikaru. "I hate monsters" said Umi pounding her fist to the ground. "Sir Ascot why did  
you come to help us?" asked Fuu. Ascot blushed a little and turned around. He thought  
for a minute. "I uh thought we could get rid of the monsters faster it is late" he lied. "I  
hate these monsters... why can't they just go away" said Hikaru and Umi.  
Several hours later the three Knights and Ascot returned to the castle. "I've never  
been so tired" said Umi dragging her feet. "I wish these monsters would just leave" said  
Hikaru. "So your back" said Ferio. Fuu smiled and fell into Ferio's arms. "Yes, and very  
tired" said Fuu. Ferio picked Fuu up and carried her to her room. "I can't go on anymore"  
said Umi. "Here let me help" said Ascot taking her hand. Umi blushed a little and let  
Ascot help her. Hikaru smiled at them to and headed up to her room. She leaned against  
the wall as she walked. "I'm going strait to sleep" she said opening her door. Hikaru  
flopped down on her bed and covered herself not bothering to change into her pajamas.  
As Hikaru slept her mirror began to glow lightly. "Huh?" said Hikaru opening her  
eyes. She looked at the mirror and there was Eagle. "Eagle" said Hikaru softly. Eagle  
smiled at Hikaru and pressed his hand against the mirror. Hikaru got out of her bed and  
walked up to the mirror and pressed against the mirror where hand was. Again Hikaru  
fell threw the mirror into his arms. He smiled at her and walked her away from the  
mirror. "Eagle" she said softly. "I'm sorry for troubling you so late" said Eagle, "I  
apologize".   
"Eagle can I ask you a question?" asked Hikaru. Eagle nodded and replied, "Yes".  
Hikaru looked up and hugged him. Eagle was shocked and hugged her back and smiled  
warmly. "Eagle I thought you died" said Hikaru touching his face. Hikaru touched his  
blond/white hair. "This is my last chance to be with you Hikaru" said Eagle. Hikaru lifted  
her eyebrow. What does he mean she thought. "I love you Hikaru" he said. Hikaru's eyes  
widened. Eagle then kissed her lightly on the lips. "Eagle" said Hikaru in a soft yet  
surprising tone. "Please stay with me here Hikaru" pleaded Eagle. He kneeled at her and  
took her hand and kissed it. Hikaru let out a soft gasped. "I have five days left... then   
I'll be trapped here alone forever" sad Eagle. "Five days" said Hikaru. Eagle led Hikaru   
back to the mirror and let her go threw. "Five days Hikaru... wait for me here on the fifth   
day and tell me your decision" said Eagle vanishing. Hikaru stared back at her reflection   
and repeated what Eagle had told her, "Five days".  
  
* Elsewhere *  
  
Clef lay asleep in his bed. He tossed and turned and then he woke up. His face hot  
and his body sweaty. He got out of his bed and changed into his robes. He walked out of  
his room down threw the hallways of the castle. He looked down at the ground. His mind  
full of bad visions. "Master Mage?" said voice from behind. "Lantis" said Clef. Lantis  
walked from out of the shadows. Lantis had on a black shirt and black pants. "Are you  
alright?" asked Lantis. "I had a strange dream..." said Clef. Lantis raised is eyebrow.  
"Then I felt Hikaru's presence leave the castle... then return a short time after" said Clef  
looking up at Lantis. Lantis eyes widened.   
"Hikaru... left?" said Lantis. Clef nodded and began to walk down the hallway. As  
the walked the came to Hikaru's room. The opened the door a crack and inside Hikaru  
was sound asleep on her bed. Suddenly there was muffled sound. "Puu pa puu" said  
Mokona bouncing into the room. "Mokona" said Clef lightly. Mokona bounced into the  
room onto Hikaru's bed. He laid down on her pillow and fell asleep.   
"She seems alright to me" said Lantis. Clef nodded and shut the door. "I still  
think we should be on guard... this wasn't the first time I felt this" said Clef. Lantis let  
out a gasp and said softly, "You felt it before". "It was only a moment" replied Clef. The  
two began to walk back to there rooms. "I also felt another presence in the castle... yet  
I'm not sure if it was another presence" said Clef. "I don't understand" said Lantis a bit  
confused. Clef stopped walking and faced Lantis. He looked down then back up at him.  
"I felt a presence when I couldn't sense Hikaru... It lasted less then a second as if it   
never existed" said Clef. Lantis stood surprised and speechless. "I think this force is   
trying to take Hikaru away from us" Clef said with a sound of fear in his voice. The two   
began to walk again. Lantis parted with Clef and went off to his room. Clef walked back into   
his room and changed out of his robes.   
Lantis sat on his bed with his head in his hands. He thought about what Clef had  
told him. His eyes were closed tightly. He thought about Hikaru. Then he laid down on  
his bed. He fell asleep in an instant but it didn't last.   
  
* Lantis's Dream *  
Hikaru had her hair down and a red shirt and black skirt on. "Hi Lantis" she said  
sweetly. Hikaru smiled and ran away. Lantis chased after her threw a bright sunny  
scenery. "Come on Lantis come and get me" said Hikaru laughing. As Lantis ran after her  
the scenery changed to a dark gloomy one. Lantis looked around and couldn't see Hikaru.  
"HIKARU" he shouted. There was no answer. Lantis ran around looking for her.  
Suddenly there was a male laughter. "Hello Lantis" said the voice. Lantis looked up and  
saw Hikaru out cold floating in midair. "HIKARU" shouted Lantis. "Poor Lantis"  
laughed the voice, "you couldn't protect her... your love... well her fate is know decided".   
Then Hikaru's body fell down.   
  
Before the dream ended Lantis shot out of bed. He breathed heavily and looked  
around. The sun shined threw the window onto Lantis. He rub his eyes with his hand and  
threw the covers off him. He flung his legs over the side of the bed and said to himself,  
"Is this a vision of what will happen?". Just then there was a light knock on the door.  
"Come in" moaned Lantis. The door opened and Hikaru stood holding Mokona in her  
arms. "Are you felling okay?" said Hikaru walking in. "Hikaru" said Lantis, "I'm fine".   
Mokona bounced out of Hikaru's arms and onto Lantis's bed. He poked Lantis a  
couple of times and said, "Puu". "Lantis are you sick or something" sad Hikaru sitting  
next to him. Hikaru wrapped her arm around his and laid her head against him. Lantis  
didn't move. His mind was on the dream he had. His mind kept replaying Hikaru falling.  
"Lantis" said Hikaru. Lantis didn't answer. She shook Lantis's arm but he didn't respond.  
Just then Mokona rammed his head against Lantis pushing him off the bed. "What the..."  
began Lantis staring at Mokona. "Thanks Mokona: said Hikaru picking him up. "Lantis is  
there something wrong... your ignoring me" said Hikaru sliding on the ground next to  
him.  
Hikaru wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. "Come on Lantis you can  
tell me" said Hikaru. Lantis sighed and wrapped his arms around Hikaru. "Hikaru did you  
go anywhere last night?" he asked. Hikaru eyes widened but Lantis didn't notice. "No...  
except when I left to fight those monsters" said Hikaru trying to not sound suspicious.  
"Oh" replied Lantis getting up. Mokona bounced up and down then looked up at them. "I  
think Mokona wants to go" said Hikaru. "Puu pa puu pa puu" replied Mokona nodding  
up and down. "I'll see you later Lantis" she said opening the door. "Hikaru wait" said  
Lantis quickly. Hikaru turned and faced him. "Be careful" he said staring into her eyes.  
"Huh?" said Hikaru softly. She smiled and walked out.   
  
"I can't believe how tired I am" said Umi leaning against Fuu. "Miss Umi if you  
don't wish to be tired then you should not have talked to Sir Ascot for an hour last night"  
said Fuu. Umi glared at Fuu. "I wasn't talking to Ascot at all he as helping me to my  
room" said Umi turning a bit red. Fuu smiled at Umi. "PUU" said Mokona jumping into  
Umi's arms. "Mokona" said Umi, "where's Hikaru?". "Mokona" said Hikaru running.  
Hikaru stopped to catch her breath. "Mokona come on I'm not in the mood to chase you  
everywhere" said Hikaru. "Are you tired to Miss Hikaru?" asked Fuu. "I just need  
something to eat" said Hikaru taking a deep breath.  
"HIKARU, UMI, FUU come to the throne room" said Clef speaking to there  
minds. "I hope its not more monsters" said Umi yawning. Mokona jumped out of Umi's  
arms and down to the throne room. The three girls ran to the throne room where Clef,  
Ascot, Caldina, Lafarga, and Ferio were looking at a hologram. "What's wrong?" asked  
Umi. The five looked up at the three girls and the bouncing Mokona. "There are more  
monsters" said Ferio. The girls let out a groan. "Not again" complained Umi. "What is up  
with these monsters appearing in Cephiro" said Hikaru. "We're not sure" said Lafarga.  
  
Upstairs in Hikaru's room her mirror glowed with a mystical glow. Eagle  
appeared in the mirror and looked around. He pressed his hand against the mirror but he  
didn't go threw. "Hikaru... come with me" said Eagle.  
  
"Huh?" said Hikaru turning away from everyone. "Hikaru" said Clef. She kept  
staring at the door. "Hikaru" said Umi. "Miss Hikaru" said Fuu. Hikaru didn't reply.  
Everyone looked at Hikaru then back at each other. The Caldina placed her hand on  
Hikaru's shoulder. Hikaru turned around and faced the others. "I thought I heard  
someone call me" she said. "Hey girl I think you've been working to hard" said Caldina.  
"No, I'm fine" Hikaru assured. "Well then come on" said Umi taking her sword  
out. Hikaru and Fuu nodded. "SELECE" shouted Umi. "WINDOM" shouted Fuu.  
"RAYEARTH" shouted Hikaru. In an instant the girls appeared in there God Machines  
again and flew off. "Hey Ascot are you going to go with them again?" asked Caldina.  
"Uh..." began Ascot. "Well were going with you" said Ferio. "These monsters are more  
powerful then before" said Lafarga.  
  



	3. Aoi and Tara the Dark Mistresses

Chapter 3: Aoi and Tara the Dark Mistresses  
  
Umi wiped the sweat from her brow and took a deep breath. "Is it just me or do  
these monsters get harder and harder to beat?". "I have noticed that as well" said Fuu.  
Umi sat on the ground. "I'm so tired" she groaned. Hikaru sat silently next to Umi. Fuu  
noticed that Hikaru was deep in thought. "So Miss Hikaru how are you feeling?" asked  
Fuu. Hikaru didn't answer or didn't here. Fuu looked a Umi and Umi looked back at  
Hikaru. "Hikaru is there something bothering you?" asked Umi shaking her arm. "Huh uh  
no not at all" said Hikaru turning away. Umi frowned she new something was wrong and  
so did Fuu.  
"Miss Hikaru please tell us what is wrong" pleaded Fuu. Hikaru looked at her  
companions. Her eyes were sad as if she was going to burst out crying. "There is nothing  
wrong" said Hikaru walking away. "Lets just finish the job so I can sleep". As Hikaru  
walked away a vine shot out of the ground and wrapped around her leg. It pulled Hikaru  
off the ground. Hikaru dropped her sword and screamed. "MISS HIKARU" shouted Fuu.  
"HIKARU" shouted Umi. The two girls watched as the monster came out of the ground.  
"WATER..." began Umi. "No, Miss Umi you'll hit Hikaru" said Fuu grabbing her  
hand. Umi frowned and summoned her sword. Fuu summoned her sword to. As the two  
girls ran at the monster the monster dived under ground with Hikaru. "HIKARU" yelled  
Umi. "Miss Hikaru" said Fuu looking around. Suddenly the ground began to shake and  
instead of the monster and Hikaru coming out of the ground. It was a girl with chestnut  
color hair and emerald green eyes holding Hikaru by the throat.  
"Who are you" said Umi clutching her sword. "I am Aoi the Dark Mistress her to  
destroy you so called Magic Knights" she said grinning. "Leave Miss Hikaru alone" said  
Fuu glaring at her. Aoi laughed and tossed Hikaru against a tree. "YOU BITCH" shouted  
Umi. "SAPPHIRE WHIRLWIND". Aoi summoned a black shield to protect her. "Was  
that your best?" she laughed. Aoi made a black energy ball and threw it at Umi and Fuu.  
"WINDS OF PROTECTION" shouted Fuu. The energy ball broke threw Fuu's barrier but  
the girl managed to get out of the way. "Oh was that it come on I enjoy watching your  
pathetic attempt to beat me" laughed Aoi.  
"FLAME ARROW" shouted Hikaru from behind. The fire attack hit Aoi  
knocking her to the ground. Aoi got up and glared at Hikaru. "I thought you were out  
cold but I guess I was wrong... no matter I'll kill you first" said Aoi pulling out a black  
sword. Aoi ran to Hikaru with her sword ready to slash her. Hikaru used her sword to  
block her. Aoi laughed jumped away from Hikaru. Umi and Fuu charged from behind but  
Aoi saw them and jumped into the air and disappeared. "Were did she go" said Umi.   
"FUU LOOK OUT" shouted Hikaru pushing her out of the way. Fuu fell to the  
ground. As she looked up the Umi and Fuu watched in horror as Aoi stabbed Hikaru right  
in the stomach. "NO HIKARU" shouted Umi. Aoi laughed evilly and left the sword into  
Hikaru. Hikaru fell to the ground unconscious. "I can't believe she'd sacrifice her life for  
you" said Aoi turning to Fuu. Fuu and Umi began to cry. "Well I have to go next time I'll  
kill all of you... but here have some fun" she said disappearing. Suddenly a bunch of  
monsters began to appear.  
"I have to help Miss Hikaru" said Fuu slashing a monster. "Fuu there are to  
many" shouted Umi. The girls tried there best but the monsters were even hard then  
before to kill. "WATER DRAGON" said Umi killing her second monster. As Fuu tried to  
kill one another monster appeared behind her. "FUU LOOK OUT" screamed Umi. Fuu  
turned around to see the monster about to slash her. Fuu shut her eyes but she didn't get  
hit. When she opened her eyes in front of her stood Ferio. "Ferio" said Fuu happily.  
"BEAST I SUMMON THEE" shouted Ascot. "Ascot" said Umi.   
Just then Caldina and Lafarga appeared slashing there way threw. "Are you girls  
okay?" asked Caldina. "Miss Umi and I are fine but Miss Hikaru is injured" said Fuu.  
Caldina spotted Hikaru laying on the ground. "We have to help her" said Lafarga. "There  
to many monsters" replied Caldina. "LIGHTING BOLT COME FORTH" shouted a voice  
from behind. It was Lantis and he was on his black horse. "Lantis" said Ferio slashing  
another monster. Lantis looked around and noticed Hikaru on the ground. His eyes  
widened but then glared at the monsters. His horse galloped toward her but a bunch of  
monsters stood in his way. Lantis jumped off his horse and slashed the monsters with  
ease.  
"Lantis's power must have advanced because of Miss Hikaru being injured" said  
Fuu to Umi. "Yeah I never seen him so mad before" replied Umi. "I have to help Miss  
Hikaru... she jumped in the way to save me so I shall help her" said Fuu glaring at the  
monsters. Suddenly Fuu began to glow. "EMERALD TYPHOON" she screamed. The  
attack blasted away a bunch of monsters. Lantis was able to get to Hikaru. He jumped off  
his horse and gripped Aoi's sword. Suddenly he felt a jolt of pain. Lantis let go of the  
sword and rubbed his hand.   
Lantis gripped the sword again but the pain made him pull back. Lantis looked at  
Hikaru. She was laying in blood and her face was pale. Tears fell down his cheeks as he  
whispered, "Hikaru". Then he gripped the sword one more time. The pain made him  
want to let go but his heart wouldn't. The pain became more extreme but he managed to  
pull out the sword. He tossed the blood stained sword to the side lifted Hikaru's head up.  
"Hikaru" he said holding her close. "Sir Lantis I'll heal her" said Fuu running up to him.  
"Hurry Fuu" said Ferio. "We'll hold these monsters off" said Umi. Fuu ran to Hikaru and  
Lantis. "Winds of.." but before Fuu could finish someone blasted her. Fuu went flying  
into a tree.   
"Well I see you met my sister Aoi... I am Tara" said a girl floating in midair. This  
girl had white hair and blue eyes. She wore a tight black leather outfit. "My sister is  
stupid she could of finished off these knights but guess I'll have to" said Tara. "If you  
want to kill them you'll have to go threw me" said Ferio. Ferio jumped into the air about  
to cut Tara but she disappeared and reappeared behind him and blasted him. "FERIO"  
screamed Fuu. "That was easy" said Tara. Tara then eyed Caldina. She sent a blast at her  
but Lafarga jumped in the way. "LAFARGA" shouted Caldina running to his side.  
Umi and Ascot watch in horror as there friend were being attacked. "I have to  
help them" said Ascot. "ASCOT" shouted Umi trying to stop him. Ascot summoned  
more beasts to fight but they didn't do much good. Umi had tears in her eyes. Then she  
folded her hands. "Clef please help us" prayed Umi.  
  
* Castle Cephiro *  
Clef sat in the throne room with Mokona at his side. Clef held his head in one  
hand and his staff in the other. "Umi... I hear you" said Clef. "Open your heart to me and  
I'll transport you back to the castle". Clef closed his eyes and concentrated. Mokona  
watched Clef and said, "Puu". Just then Presea walked in. "Mokona what is it?" asked  
Presea. Mokona jumped up and down and made some more noise. "Are the Magic  
Knights in trouble?" asked Presea. Mokona nodded and Presea gasped.  
  
* back in the forest *  
Umi heard Clef's voice and opened her heart to him. She prayed so hard and hoped it  
work. Tara spotted Umi praying and grinned. She was prepared to blast him when she  
disapeared. "WHAT THE... WERE DID THEY GO?" said Tara getting mad.  
  
* Castle Cephiro *  
Clef layed on the ground weak from casting the spell. "CLEF" shouted Umi  
running to him. "Clef are you alright" she asked. Clef opened his eyes and smiled. "Yes,  
just tired" he said weakly. Fuu awoke and stood up. "I have to heal them" she said.  
"WINDS OF HEALING". Fuu's magic surounded everyone and in an instant they were  
healed. "Thanks Fuu" said Ferio. Fuu smiled then noticed Hikaru still in Lantis's arms.  
"Will she be okay" said Fuu sadly. Lantis smiled. "If we didn't get out of there  
when we did she wouldn't of made it" said Lantis picking her up. "Thank goodness"  
sighed Caldina. "You should all rest" said Presea. Everyone nodded and headed off to  
there rooms. Presea followed Lantis to Hikaru's room. Lantis layed her down in her bed.  
Presea wrapped a warm damp cloth around her head to soothe her. "We should let her  
rest" said Presea covering Hikaru. Lantis stared down at Hikaru. He looked as if he was  
about to cry. "Lantis you should go rest" ordered Presea. Lantis forwned and left the  
room. He took on last loos at Hikaru and left. Presea left ten minutes after Lantis left.  
When Hikaru was alone in her room her mirror began to glow. "Oh Hikaru I hope  
you fell better" said Eagle. Eagle smiled at Hikaru and disapeared. Hikaru was left alone  
sleeping.  
  
In the throne room Ferio, Clef, Fuu, and Umi were talking about the new threat to  
Cephiro. Umi had a rather worried look on her face because Clef loooked sick. "I wonder  
who those to witches were" said Fuu. "They're names were Aoi and Tara" said Umi. The  
four were silent for a moment. "Umi, Fuu you two and Hikaru must stop them" said  
Ferio. The two girls frowned. "I'm worried about Miss Hikaru" said Fuu. "I hope she'll  
be okay" said Umi looking down. Suddenly Fuu and Umi began to cry. "HIkaru..." whispered Fuu 


	4. Hikaru’s Decision

Chapter 4: Hikaru's Decision  
  
Hikaru sat in her bed looking at her mirror. Lantis had refused to let Hikaru out of  
her room until she was fully healed. Actually no one wanted her to leave until she was  
better. Presea would stand outside making sure Hikaru wouldn't come out or someone  
else guarding outside. Even Umi and Fuu kept her lock up in there. Hikaru didn't like  
the idea. Fuu's magic healed her wounds but Aoi's sword made an energy field that  
weakened Hikaru's nervous systems. Hikaru hated being in her room and she felt  
helpless. But they were right any time Hikaru had a hard time walking or holding  
something.   
As Hikaru sat sadly her mirror began to glow. Hikaru looked up and smiled.  
"Eagle" she whispered slowly crawling to the edge of her bed. "Hikaru have you made a  
decision yet?" asked Eagle smiling at Hikaru. Hikaru was about to get up but she stopped  
herself. "Eagle... I... don't know" said Hikaru looking away from him. Eagle raised is  
eyebrow. He looked at Hikaru and took a deep breath. "Well you still have three hours to  
decide" said Eagle beginning to disappear. Hikaru saw Eagle beginning to disappear. She  
got up to go talk to him but fell to the ground in pain. She looked back up at the mirror.  
Eagle was gone. Oh Eagle she thought pressing her hand against her chest. Just then the  
door opened and Lantis walked in.   
"Hikaru... what are you doing on the floor" he said running to her side. Lantis  
picked Hikaru up and laid her on her bed. "What are you doing?" said Lantis covering  
her. "You shouldn't be trying to walk the energy field weakened you and you should rest"  
he said in a angry tone. Hikaru looked away from Lantis. He never got mad at her. Hikaru  
faced Lantis. "Lantis... are wedding is in two days" said Hikaru. As Hikaru was about to  
talk again Lantis pressed his fingertips against her lips. "Hikaru we're postponing the  
wedding" he said strongly. "What? WHY?" demanded Hikaru getting up. Suddenly  
Hikaru groaned in pain. Lantis laid her back down gently. "Your not strong enough to  
even walk and with those new enemies out there I don't think we should have it until we  
defeat them" he said getting up.  
"LANTIS NO I WON'T WAIT I REFUSE TO... I'M FINE" said Hikaru trying to  
get up. Lantis forced her back down and glared at her. Then he turned and walked away.  
"Hikaru I love you but the most important issue right know is making sure your okay" he  
said opening the door. As Lantis opened the door Mokona bounced threw and onto  
Hikaru's bed. He hugged her and said, "Puu". Hikaru hugged Mokona and rubbed his  
head. Lantis smiled a bit at the two. Suddenly the castle began to shake. "What was  
that?" said Hikaru. "The castle is under attack" said Lantis leaving. "WAIT I'LL GO  
WITH YOU" yelled Hikaru. "NO" shouted Lantis. Lantis glared at Hikaru and then  
slammed the door shut. Hikaru stared at the door then began to cry. She held onto  
Mokona and cried.  
  
In the throne room the others were watching a projection of Aoi attacking the  
castle and the outer areas of Cephiro. Lantis ran threw the doors and looked at the  
projection. "Aoi is attacking... I'm able to hold the barrier to protect this castle for the  
time being but it will shatter" said Clef in pain. Umi looked at Fuu and Fuu looked at  
Umi. "Lets go stop her Fuu" said Umi. "Right" replied Fuu. "No wait" said Clef. The two  
girls looked at Clef. "Why?" asked Umi. Clef was sweating he tried to hold back the pain  
but he couldn't. "I feel another presence inside the castle" he managed to say. "WHAT?".  
Clef screamed in pain as Aoi attacked his magic barrier. "Master Mage will you  
be alright?" asked Ferio helping him up. Clef nodded and got up and sat back in his  
throne. "Do you think we should get Hikaru?" asked Ascot. "NO" shouted Lantis. Ascot  
bit his lip. "She is still to weak and if she goes out to battle she could die" said Lantis  
looking away from them. The room fell into a silence. Everyone looked at Lantis and  
then at each other.   
  
Hikaru gasped and stopped crying. Mokona looked at her and frowned. I have to  
help them thought Hikaru. Just then Hikaru's mirror began to glow. "EAGLE" yelled  
Hikaru. This time Eagle was not well at all. His face was bruised and a few cuts showed  
and his clothes were a little ripped. "What happend" said Hikaru trying to get to him. "I  
was attacked" he said weakly. Mokona stood there looking at Eagle. Hikaru tried to get  
to him but the pain in her legs made her fall to the floor. "Hikaru please come with me...  
I only have ten minutes left and then I can never see you again" said Eagle touching the  
mirror.  
"Eagle I... love Lantis" said Hikaru crawling across the floor to him. Eagle  
frowned and backed away. Mokona tried to stop Hikaru but she pushed him away.  
Mokona managed to open the door and ran down the hall to the throne room. "Is that  
your choice then?" asked Eagle sadly. Hikaru tried to get up but fell back down. "Good  
bye then Hikaru" said Eagle turning away. "Wait Eagle" shouted Hikaru.  
  
In the throne room Mokona raced and around trying to get everyone's attention.  
He bounced up and down in front of Lantis. Lantis looked wierd at Mokona. "What is it  
Mokona?" asked Presea. "Is somthing wrong?". Mokona nodded and then turned to Clef.  
Clef let out a gasp and then screamed in pain. Then he managed to scream out  
"HIKARU". Lantis eyes widend and he ran out of the room followed by Fuu and Umi.  
But before Umi and Fuu could leave Clef stopped them. "You must go fight or the castle  
will be destoryed" said Clef in pain. Umi and Fuu looked at each other sadly but nodded  
and summoned there God Machines and flew out into battle.  
  
Outside Umi and Fuu flew toward Aoi. She was in a... God Machine of her own!  
"Miss Umi we have to stop her" said Fuu. Umi nodded and made a fist. She concentrated  
hard and then shouted, "SAPPHIRE WHIRLWIND"! Aoi spun around and stopped the  
spell. Then she laughed. "That was worthless" she laughed. Umi growled and pulled her  
sword out to fight her. Aoi also pulled out a sword. It was black and had a dark glow  
coming from it. Umi charged at Aoi swinging her sword. But Aoi blocked her. Then Fuu  
tried to help by using her sword. "Two against one... I like the odds" said Aoi hitting Umi  
and Fuu at the same time.   
Aoi grabbed Umi and punched her. She then threw her away and summoned a  
dark energy ball and fired at Umi. Umi screamed in pain. When Aoi tried to hit her again  
Fuu came in and shouted, "WINDS OF PROTECTION". Umi smiled at Fuu. Fuu glared  
at Aoi. Aoi laughed at them and flew toward Fuu ready to strike. Fuu tried to restrain Aoi.  
Aoi easly broke threw and head for Fuu. Fuu screamed as Aoi hit her. "WATER DRAGON" shouted   
Umi hitting Aoi. Aoi growled and hit Fuu one more time then went for Umi. She summoned her   
black energyball and hit Umi. Fuu then stood in front of Umi and summooned her shield to   
protect them. "Miss Umi I'll heal you" said Fuu. But there was no such luck. Even though   
Fuu's shield was strong Aoi attacked it determined to break it. "Fuu don't try to heal me...  
ifyou do the shield could break then were both done for" said Umi weakly. Fuu frowned  
but kept her shield up. "Hikaru" said Fuu.  
  
Hikaru stood up at looked at Eagle going disapearing. She tried to walk but fell in  
pain. Tears fell down her cheeks as she stood up again. Eagle began to disapear even  
more. Hikaru staggard toward the mirror and pressed her hand against it. "EAGLE" she  
shouted. Hikaru's hand went threw. Lantis opened the door just in time to see Hikaru go  
threw the mirror. "HIKARU!" shouted lantis running to the mirror. Lantis looked inside  
and saw Hikaru running toward... Eagle. His eyes widend as he saw his old friend alive.  
Hikaru ran into Eagle's arms and began to cry.   
Lantis pressed his hands against the mirro but it was solid. He pushed as hard as  
he could but it was no use he couldn't go threw. Tears flooded his eyes as he watched  
Eagle hugging Hikaru. Hikaru fell weakly but Eagle picked her up. Lantis pushed harder  
and harder but it was no use. Tears streamed down Lantis's cheeks. "HIKARU" he  
shouted again. Please no oh please he thought over and over again.  
In the throne room Clef screamed in pain. Ferio helped him and the others  
watched the battle. "Clef what is it what is wrong with Hikaru?" asked Presea. Clef  
screamed in pain again and again not able to anwser Presea. "What are we going to do  
know?" said Caldina sadly. 


	5. It gets Worse Before it gets Better

Chapter 5: It gets Worse Before it gets Better  
  
Lantis stared in the mirror. He couldn't believe it. Hikaru with Eagle and Eagle  
was dead. Lantis pressed against the mirror but it was no use. Suddenly the fog in the  
mirror was thicker and Lantis couldn't see Hikaru anymore. "Hikaru..." said Lantis softly.  
Lantis ht his fist against the mirror. He shut his eyes and fell to his knees. More tears  
streamed down his cheeks. Just then there was a light laughter coming from the room.  
Lantis spun around and saw a girl with white hair and blue eyes. "TARA" shouted Eagle  
pulling out his sword.  
"Well, well, well if it isn't Lantis" said Tara in a mocking voice. Lantis growled  
at Tara. "Hey where is your girlfriend?" asked Tara looking around. "Oh wait I know she  
ran away with a friend of yours". Lantis glared at Tara and ran at her ready to strike her  
down. Tara pulled out a fan and hit Lantis across the face. Lantis touched his cheek and  
then glared at Tara. "Stop trying to get revenge because your such a wimp" said Tara  
closing her fan and putting it away. Tara walk over to the mirror and touched it with her  
nail. "You know Eagle was attacked in there" said Tara tapping her fingers against the  
mirror. "What do you mean?" asked Lantis gruffly. Tara smiled and turned around.  
"You see Lantis Eagle didn't die my master saved him" began Tara. "He was kept  
in a sleep until my master was ready. He then placed Eagle in a world inside the mirror  
and thinking Eagle was given another chance to be with Hikaru". Lantis clutched his  
sword and ran toward Tara. Tara laughed and jumped into the mirror. Lantis skidded to a  
stop and looked at her. "You see I attacked Eagle so Hikaru would pity him and go with  
him to that world" said Tara. "Know both of them will die". Lantis let out a gasp and  
shouted, "NO!".  
  
Outside in the battle Fuu kept her shield up to protect her and Umi form Aoi. Aoi  
slammed her sword against the mirror. Every time she slammed the sword down Fuu  
screamed in pain. "Fuu" said Umi weakly. Aoi glared at the two weak Magic Knights.  
Then she summoned her black energy ball and heaved it at the castle. "Oh no" shouted  
Fuu.  
  
Inside the castle Clef screamed out in pain and collapsed. "Master Mage" yelled  
Ferio helping him back up. Everyone crowded around him. "Master Mage Clef are you  
okay?" asked Lafarga. Clef looked up. His body was sweaty and his face was pale. "I  
cannot hold on much longer" said Clef weakly. Everyone looked sadly at Clef then  
looked out at the battle. "Is there anyway we can help?" asked Presea. Clef nodded in  
disagreement. Then he clutched his chest and screamed again.  
"We need Hikaru to help them" said Ascot. "Hikaru is gone I can no longer sense  
her presence" said Clef weakly. Everyone let out a gasp and looked at each other.  
"Where is she?" asked Caldina. Mokona bounced his way forward and stood in front of  
Clef. "What are they doing?" asked Ascot. "Mokona can use his power to talk to Master  
Mage Clef" said Presea. Mokona stood in front of Clef. Clef looked weakly at him and  
Clef shut his eyes. "Hikaru is in an alternate world... in her mirror" said Clef breathing  
hard. Everyone stood with there eyes widened.  
  
"Miss Umi I have to use my magic to heal you" said Fuu looking down at her  
friend. Umi looked up at her friend and said sadly, "No". Fuu looked sadly at her friend.  
"If you do we are going to be done for... she is to... strong and will break it if you try to  
heal me" said Umi. "But then you'll be able to fight" said Fuu. Umi looked at Fuu and  
then looked down. "Go ahead Fuu KNOW" shouted Umi. "WINDS OF HEALING"  
shouted Fuu. As Fuu began to heal Umi Aoi broke threw the barrier and hit Fuu.   
Umi got up and shouted, "SAPPHIRE WHIRLWIND". The attack hit Aoi but Aoi  
only laughed and hit Fuu again and again. Umi growled and flew at Aoi ready to attack  
her. Aoi blocked the attack and hit Umi. As Umi was ready to strike Aoi but she moved  
out of the way and by accident she hit Fuu. "NO" screamed Umi. Fuu laid there hurt  
badly. Aoi laughed with delight and attacked Umi.  
  
Back in Hikaru's room Lantis stared in the mirror. Tara was inside and there was  
no way Lantis could get inside. Lantis began to cry again. He slammed his fist against the  
mirror. Then he heard the laughter form in the mirror. Lantis pressed his hand against the  
mirror. He pushed as hard as he could but it didn't work. Then he pushed hard her and  
harder. Lantis growled and pushed more and more. Suddenly his hand was beginning to  
get threw the mirror. It was getting threw but vary slowly. It took him about five minutes  
to get his entire hand threw.  
"I have to get threw" he whispered. Then he pressed his other hand threw. Then  
his other hand threw. Then his foot and his other foot. Then finally after a hard struggle  
he fell threw the other side. Lantis smiled and got up. He took a look around and walked  
around. When he looked around he saw Hikaru laying down on a cloud or something like  
that.  
He ran over to her but before he reached her someone kicked him away. Lantis  
fell back and looked up. He saw Eagle standing in front of him. "Eagle" said Lantis.  
"Lantis" said Eagle. Eagle smiled when he saw his old friend. Lantis glared at him and  
shouted, "WHY HAVE YOU STOLEN HIKARU FROM ME". Eagle gasped and looked  
shocked at Lantis. "Hikaru came her on her own free will" said Eagle softy. Lantis  
looked at Hikaru and then back at Eagle. "Anyway its not time to fight Hikaru is in  
trouble" explained Eagle. "Huh?' said Lantis getting up. The two walked over to Hikaru.   
"When she collapsed I laid her here to rest" explained Eagle. "Then I saw a girl  
with white hair come... she attacked me before... anyway she entered Hikaru's body:.  
Lantis let out a small gasp and touched Hikaru. "I can't lose her" whispered Lantis taking  
Hikaru's hand.   
  
* Hikaru's Mind *  
Hikaru walked around not knowing where she is. It was a dark and gloomy place.  
"Where am I?" said Hikaru to herself. Hikaru walked around some more. Then she heard  
a giggle which turned into a roaring laughter. Hikaru looked around and spotted a figure  
in the shadows. "Who's there" said Hikaru summoning her sword. Tara came out of the  
shadows and laughed. "Well Magic Knight you survived are last encounter, my name is  
Tara" she said pulling out her fan. "Where am I, tell me" demanded Hikaru.   
Tara smiled and looked into Hikaru's fiery eyes. "We're inside your mind  
Hikaru" said Tara. Hikaru let out a gasp and said, "But Eagle". "Eagle and your  
boyfriend Lantis are in the mirror" said Tara. "Oh well they'll die to just like the other  
Magic Knights are". Hikaru let out a gasp and her eyes widened. Then she ran at Tara.  
Tara jumped out of the way. "FLAME ARROW" shouted Hikaru. Tara tried to get away  
but the attack hit her leg. "You want to know a secrete pyro" said Tara. Hikaru didn't say  
anything she just kept he eyes on Tara. "Even if you defeat me in your mind there will be  
no way all three of you will escape the mirror... only two of you can go one must stay  
here with me" laughed Tara. Hikaru's eyes widened and screamed.  
Tara laughed insanely and threw her fan hitting Hikaru. Hikaru fell back to the  
ground. Tara's fan came back like a boomerang and she caught it. Hikaru slowly got up  
but Tara sent a black energy at Hikaru. She fell to the ground in pain. "You see little  
Magic Knight in my realm I always win" laughed Tara, "and after I kill your boyfriend  
and the blond will die a slow painful death". Hikaru gasped and slowly got up. Tara  
threw her fan again at Hikaru. Hikaru caught the fan and snapped it in half. "YOU  
BROKE MY FAN" she shouted. A red glow surrounded Hikaru. "I won't let you hurt my  
friends" said Hikaru sternly. Tara gasped and backed away. "FLAME ARROW" shouted  
Hikaru. Tara screamed in pain and vanished from Hikaru's mind. Lantis and Eagle  
watched in amazement as Tara's spirit came out of Hikaru.   
"Damn it..." she said to the boys. "I'll kill her sooner or later". Eagle and Lantis's  
eyes widened. The two watched as Tara disappeared. Hikaru's eyes fluttered open. She  
smiled at Eagle and Lantis. Lantis helped Hikaru up. "Tara is still here" said Hikaru, "and  
she will try to atop us from getting to the mirror". Hikaru thought about what Tara told  
her. She looked down sadly and then the three walked down. Suddenly in front of them  
stood Tara. She had an evil grin on her face. "READY TO DIE?" she asked.  
  
  
Will Hikaru and the others live or die? If they do will Hikaru have to choose between Eagle   
and Lantis? Find out in Chapter 6: The Hardest Choice.   
  
Authers note: I don't own Rayearth only a CPU and some books and some other stuff. Well   
anyway I have to go write the next chapter. Cya :) 


	6. Hikaru’s Choice

Chapter 6: Hikaru's Choice  
  
Lantis, Eagle, and Hikaru stared at Tara. Tara had was holding another fan in her  
left hand and a boomerang in her right hand. "Well lets see who's ready to die?" said  
Tara looking evilly at the three. Hikaru walked up toward Tara and pulled out her sword.  
"Sorry but we're not going to die" said Hikaru. Lantis and Eagle watched the two stare  
each other down. Then Tara threw her boomerang at Hikaru. Hikaru jumped out of the  
way but the boomerang flew and hit eagle knocking him down. "EAGLE" shouted  
Hikaru looking back at him. "I'm fine" he said looking up. Blood dripped down from  
Eagle's lower lip. Lantis help Eagle up. Suddenly a blast hit Hikaru making her fall back.  
"Never take your eyes of you opponent" said Tara fanning herself. Hikaru slowly  
got up but Tara blasted her with another magic spell. Hikaru's clothes were ripped and  
blood dripped down from her arms and legs. "Hikaru" said Lantis. "I'm fine" said Hikaru  
getting back up again. Tara threw her fan at Hikaru cutting her cheek and breaking her  
armor. Tara then ran up to Hikaru and kicked her in the face. Hikaru laid on the ground  
she couldn't get up. Tara pressed her for against Hikaru's chest. "Well little knight looks  
like I win" she said digging the heel of her boot into Hikaru. Lantis watched in agony as  
Hikaru laid there helpless. Then he pulled out his sword and shot at Tara.  
"What know your boyfriend is trying to help well its worthless" said Tara leaving  
Hikaru. Lantis fired again but Tara blocked it. She threw her fan at Lantis making him  
fall back. Eagle stood in front of Lantis. "Leave them alone you bitch" said Eagle. Tara  
laughed and punched Eagle. Then she cut his neck with her fan and punched him again  
Eagle fell to the ground and Tara kicked him in the stomach. "Oh this is so much fun"  
said Tara. "FLAME ARROW" screamed Hikaru hitting Tara in the back. Tara fell down  
to the ground. Hikaru ran or rather limped to Lantis and Eagle. "We have to get out of  
here" said Hikaru helping them both up. The three began to make there way to the  
mirror. Tara got up and watch them run. She grinned and took out her boomerang. As the  
three ran there was a loud blast from behind. Tara let out a laugh and watch them  
struggle.  
  
Outside Fuu laid helpless in her god machine. She was weak and couldn't help  
Umi. Umi was blocking all of Aoi's attacks but was getting weaker and weaker at the  
same time. "I shall destroy you Magic Knight" shouted Aoi hitting Umi again. Umi  
screamed in pain but again managed to block the attack. Suddenly Aoi's god machine  
began to glow. "TRY THIS" she shouted. Umi watched as an spear appeared in Aoi's  
god machine's hand. She heaved it at Umi. The spear went threw Umi's god machine.  
Umi fell back in her god machine.   
Fuu looked up and then fell back down. "Miss Hikaru we need your help" she  
said softly. Fuu and Umi laid in there god machines. All the could here was Aoi's insane  
laughter echoing to threw Cephiro.  
Inside the palace Clef was weak and the shield around Castle Cephiro was  
weakening. Ferio helped up Clef. The others watched the battle. "Umi and Fuu are  
losing" said Ascot. "Whats going to happen to them?" said Caldina. "We can only hope  
that Umi and Fuu can hold out until Hikaru comes" said Presea. Clef screamed another  
scream in pain. He breathed hard and his eyes were shut tight. "If we don't do something  
soon we're all going to die" said Lafarga. "But what can we do?" asked Caldina.  
Everyone fell silent except for Clef you tried to fight the pain.  
  
Hikaru stood up and looked back at Lantis and Eagle. "Listen you guys" she said  
sternly. "I'm going to slow down Tara you two go threw the mire and then I'll jump  
threw and destroy the mirror". Lantis and Eagle nodded and began to run. Tara laughed  
and walked up to Hikaru. Hikaru ran behind Eagle and Lantis but farther behind. The two  
ran up to the mirror. The looked back at Hikaru who was using her magic to slow down  
Tara. "HIKARU WERE GOING THREW HURRY UP" said Eagle jumping threw.  
Lantis jumped threw to. Hikaru then smiled as she new they were safe. "FLAME  
ARROW" she shouted. Lantis and Eagle watched as Hikaru summoned the arrow to hit  
Tara. But instead of hitting Tara, Hikaru turned around and destroyed the mirror to  
pieces.  
Lantis and Eagle watched the mirror shatter. There mouths dropped and there  
eyes widened. "HIKARU" shouted Lantis. "What did you do" said Eagle. The two looked  
at a piece of the mirror. Hikaru looked sadly at them. "Only two of us could of left the  
mirror" said Hikaru sadly, "and I know you to wouldn't let me stay... you to would be  
fighting on who to stay and I couldn't let you guys give your lives up". Lantis and Eagle  
fell to there knees. Tears began to stream down there cheeks. "Hikaru..." said Lantis.  
"Good bye" Hikaru whispered. Then the vision in the mirror of Hikaru disappeared and  
all they heard was Tara's evil laughter but soon it faded.  
  
In the throne room Clef looked up with his eyes widened. "I can sense Lantis  
again and another.... but Hikaru... I can't sense her presence anymore" said Clef. Presea  
ran out of the room upstairs to Hikaru's room. There she found Lantis and Eagle both  
with tears in there eyes.  
  
"Why did you give up your life for them?" said Tara hitting Hikaru. Hikaru  
slowly got up. She stumbled a bit but managed to stand with the help of her sword. "Its  
because I love them both... there my friends... I love them and everyone else" she said  
glaring at Tara. Tara let out a laugh and threw her fan at Hikaru knocking her down  
again. "You know that was a waste" said Tara. "What do you mean?" asked Hikaru  
wiping blood away from off her cheeks. "You see your friends are going to die, Aoi has  
already weakened them and when she's done playing with them she'll kill them. You  
should of gone threw Hikaru then maybe you could of saved the".  
Hikaru gasped and fell back. Tears streamed down here cheeks. Hikaru sat crying  
in a puddle of her own blood. "I failed" she said crying more and more. Tara laughed and  
took out her fan. She ran jumped into the air. "Your time to DIE" she screamed. Hikaru  
stared at Tara not moving ready for her to make the final blow strait into her heart. 


	7. A Spirits Ordeal

Chapter 7: A Spirits Ordeal  
  
Hikaru laid on the ground in her own puddle of blood. Her hair was soaked, her  
armor destroyed, her clothes ripped, and her body all cut and bruised. She stared at Tara  
with sadness in her eyes. Tara was floating in midair ready to kill Hikaru by stabbing  
herself right in her heart. "I... lost... its my fault... everyone will die" Hikaru repeated  
over and over. Tara smiled as Hikaru repeated it over and over again. Tara floated down  
toward Hikaru. She touched her forehead, her cheeks, and then her wrist. "Your cold  
Hikaru... your going to die... slowly" said Tara. "I love watching you suffer".  
Hikaru closed her eyes. A few more tears went down her cheek. She didn't move  
at all. Then suddenly she stopped breathing. Her heart stopped. Tara felt Hikaru's pulse  
again and gasped. "Oh no its not fair" said Tara. "Oh well she's dead not a problem".  
Tara kicked Hikaru's body and then sat down fanning herself. "I'm tired" said Tara to  
herself.  
  
In the castle Lantis felt a pain in his chest. He fell to the ground and began to cry.  
Eagle and Presea helped him up. "Lantis..." said Eagle softly. More and more tears fell  
onto the floor. "What is it?" asked Presea. Lantis stared at the ground. He didn't answer  
Presea's question all he did was remember the dream he had. "I couldn't protect her" he  
whispered. "Huh?" said Presea and Eagle. "Hikaru... she's gone" said Lantis. Presea and  
Eagle let out a gasp. Lantis got up and walked out of the room. He cried not able to stop.  
His heart ached for his love.  
  
Outside in battle Aoi was watching the other to knights suffer. "You have like  
two hours to live" said Aoi. "I enjoy watching you two suffer". Aoi laughed and kicked  
Umi and Fuu. The two groaned in pain. Fuu and Umi suddenly felt a pain in there hearts.  
"HIKARU" they both shouted at the same time. Aoi grinned and floated around in her  
god machine. She new her sisters job was done.   
  
Back in the castle Eagle Lantis and Presea were back in the throne room wit the  
others. Everyone was sad and worried. Hikaru was dead and know the other knights were  
suffering. Clef was being held up by Lafarga and Ferio. He tried to hide his pain but it  
was no use. Ascot was holding Caldina who was bursting out in his arms. Mokona stood  
in the corner he looked around and his jewel on his head turned yello and shot out a  
yellow glow. Then he jewel went back to red and he walked back to the others.  
  
* Another Dimension *  
  
In a dark world Hikaru floated around with her knees tucked under her chin. She  
had no clothes on but had a pair of white wings. She floated there crying her eyes out.  
Hikaru felt cold and alone. She couldn't feel the any pain within her. "Hikaru" said a  
familiar voice. Hikaru looked around and saw no one. "Hikaru" said the same voice again.  
Hikaru looked around. Suddenly there was a gust of wind. Hikaru's braid untied as she  
covered her eyes from the strong wind. "HIKARU" shouted the same voice once more.  
Hikaru saw a huge wolf with a horn on its head consumed in fire. "Rayearth" said  
Hikaru softly. She went to go touch him but the flames burned her. Hikaru pulled her  
hand away. "Hikaru why have you given up?" asked Rayearth. Hikaru looked up at him  
and then began to cry. "Rayearth I was weak... I couldn't fight... I'm no use to anyone...  
I'm dead" she cried out. "Hikaru once long ago you made a promise a promise that you  
said you'd never break" said Rayearth. "Remember that promise Hikaru... then call me  
name and call my name".   
Hikaru wiped her tears away. A gentle breeze blew Hikaru's hair behind her.  
Hikaru closed her eyes and pressed her hands against her chest. "I can't forget" she  
whispered. "The promise I made to you Rayearth, to my friends, to my heart". Suddenly  
Rayearth disappeared and Hikaru began to glow red.  
  
* In the Mirror *  
  
Tara stood up and looked at Hikaru. "Well since I'm done I guess I'll go get my  
reward" she said looking at Hikaru's body. Tara brushed her white hair out of her eyes  
and turned to walk away. Suddenly a bright light began to glow over Hikaru's body. Tara  
spun around and let out a gasp. "WHAT THE HELL" she shouted. Suddenly Hikaru's  
body was lifted in the air and the naked angle Hikaru came down from the sky. The two  
merged together. Hikaru's body wounds were healed and her armor was restored. She  
held her hands in the air and her sword appeared.   
"NO IT CAN'T BE" said Tara. Tara pulled out her fan and boomerang and tossed  
them at Hikaru. The weapons didn't even hit her. The disintegrated and Hikaru was fine.  
"How can this be" said Tara. Hikaru opened her eyes and glared at Tara. "I can't forget  
the promise i made to everyone and myself... I SHALL PROTECT THEM" she shouted.  
Tara ran at Hikaru read to kill her again but Hikary threw her sword at Tara stabbing her  
in the stomach. Tara screamed in pain and fell to her knees. Hikaru then summoned her  
magic. "FLAME ARROW" she screamed out. Tara covered her eyes with her arms. The  
arrow consumed Tara. "I failed..." was the last thing she said before she died.  
Hikaru ran up and grabbed her sword. She smiled but then frowned. She  
destoryed the mirror and there was no way out. "Hikaru" said Rayearth. "Rayearth"  
replied Hikaru. Then she closed her eyes and heard him talk to her. "Hikaru call my  
name and allow me to help you" he said. Hikaru nodded and opend her eyes.  
"RAYEARTH" she screamed out changing into her new armor.  
  
Aoi watched the two knights suffer. "Well since Tara is done I don't want her to  
get all the award so I'll kill them know" she said pulling out her sword. Tara flew over to  
Umi and Fuu's god machine. She lifted her sword up and was ready to strike when a red  
glow came form the castle. "What's that?" said Tara. Umi and Fuu looked up and smiled.  
Both of them shouted at the same time, "HIKARU".  
  
From inside the castle the eight people and Mokona watched the bright red glow.  
They shaded there eyes but just enough to see what was going on. Suddenly there in the  
middle of the red light was... "HIKARU" everyone shouted out. Hikaru was lifted into  
the air and was know in Rayearth.   
  
Outside Aoi backed away from the two Magic Knights. The red light healed Umi  
and Fuu. Rayearth flew over to them. "Umi, Fuu are you okay?" asked Hikaru. The two  
got up and nodded. Aoi backed away from the three knights. Hikaru glared at Aoi.  
"Alright Aoi this fight is between you and me" said Hikaru, "and you'll be sorry from  
messing with my friends". Aoi gowled and said, "And I'll kill you for killing my sister and  
just telling you I'm ten times stronge then my sister". 


	8. The Final Battle

Chapter 8: The Final Battle  
  
Hikaru and Aoi stared each other down. Both in there god machines. Both very  
powerful. Only one winner. Hikaru flew first at Aoi. Her sword high in the air and struck  
down to hit Aoi but she disappeared. Aoi appeared behind Hikaru and hit her with her  
sword. Umi wanted to go in but Fuu stopped. Hikaru wanted to do this on her own, they  
would just get in the way, and they were still to weak to fight. Hikaru spun around and  
tried to hit Aoi but Aoi blocked the attack. She kicked Hikaru away then flew at her.  
Hikaru flew at Aoi. There sword clashed as they fought. Fuu and Umi watched the two  
fight. The new Aoi was strong but is Hikaru strong enough to beat her.  
  
Inside the castle Clef was no longer in any pain. Lantis and Eagle both watched  
hoping Hikaru would win. Mokona bounced up and down as the battle went on. Caldina  
held onto Lafarga. Ascot had his hands clenched. Presea stood with her hands pressed  
against her chest praying that Hikaru would win.  
  
Outside the battle was heating up. Hikaru had gotten a couple hits on Aoi. But  
Aoi had also gotten more hits. "I'm getting sick of this" said Aoi. Suddenly Aoi  
disappeared. Hikaru spun around but Aoi wasn't there. Suddenly there was a giant blast  
and Hikaru went flying. "HIKARU" shouted Umi. Hikaru turned around and saw Aoi  
laughing at her. She's to strong thought Hikaru. "Magic Knight why don't you give up"  
said Aoi. "You'll lose anyway. I told you before I am more powerful then my sister,  
Tara".   
Hikaru didn't care what Aoi told her. She flew toward her and swung her sword  
but again Aoi vanished. Aoi blasted her form behind and then stabbed her with her  
sword. Hikaru screamed in pain. "Oh well I tried to tell you... know to kill your friends"  
shouted Aoi. Aoi fired a black energy ball at Umi and Fuu. "WINDS OF PROTECTION"  
shouted Fuu making a barrier. The energy ball dissolved. Aoi then fired at the barrier  
determined to break it.   
Hikaru looked at Aoi then at her friends. She new Fuu couldn't hold out forever.  
Hikaru then got up. She summoned her magic and said, "FLAME ARROW". The attack  
hit Aoi. Aoi laughed and turned around. "Back for more" teased Aoi. Hikaru glared at her  
and again began to attack.  
  
I hold the light and the darkness of my heart. Trembling as I brace the shadows pulling  
me apart. I can't give up all the dream that I have chased and my love will be there and  
will come to me again with pride.  
  
Aoi and Hikaru began to fight aggressively. Both powerful and both fighting for a reason.  
Aoi wanted to collect the award. Hikaru wanted to save her friends.  
  
As I look to the sunset the colors so beautiful that the tears fall right down into the sea to  
the ocean of my heart.  
  
The battle continued in the night. Neither of them showing a sign of weakness. Everyone  
watched praying for Hikaru. The swords clashed and the two fighters fought on  
  
Though the brightness of the sun has drifted far away. Tomorrow hold the sunlight of a  
brand new day for me.. brand new day for me.  
  
I can't give up... not today not tomorrow not thought Hikaru slashing Aoi. Aoi then  
kicked Hikaru and flew at her.  
  
I hold the light and the darkness of my heart. Trembling on as I embrace the shadows  
pulling me apart. I can't give up all the dreams that I have chased and my love will be  
there and will come to me again.  
  
Hikaru slashed Aoi again and again. She kicked her away. "I'LL NEVER GIVE UP"  
shouted Hikaru. "I WILL NEVER LET YOU HARM MY FRIENDS EVER AGAIN".  
Aoi backed away in fear. The same red glow as before surrounded Hikaru. "FLAME  
ARROW" shouted Hikaru blasting Aoi. "NO!" screamed Aoi covering her eyes. The  
giant blast made a bright light making everyone cover there eyes. Aoi was dead in an instant  
  
With each rising sun. I'll find the future that is mine.  
  
Hikaru then fainted from the long battle. She fell out of her god machine down to  
the ground. Rayearth disappeared back to his dimension. When the flash of light died  
Umi, Fuu, and everyone in the castle stood wide eyed. "Hikaru did it" said Umi. "But  
where is Miss Hikaru?" asked Fuu. The two looked puzzled. "You don't think?" said  
Umi. "She must have fainted she is out there somewhere" said Fuu. The two looked at  
each other. "Lets go back to the castle and get everyone to help us find her" said Umi.  
Fuu nodded and the two flew back to Castle Cephiro. 


	9. The Truth in his Heart

Chapter 9: The Truth in his Heart  
  
Umi and Fuu returned to the castle. The ran to the throne room. The opened the  
doors which slammed against the wall. Everyone turned around to see them. Mokona  
bounced up and down and then jumped into Umi's arms. "Where's Hikaru?" asked  
Lantis. Fuu took a deep breath and said, "Miss Hikaru is somewhere out there". "She  
collapsed but we don't know where" said Umi. "Then we have to go find her" said Eagle.  
Everyone nodded and began to leave. Umi placed Mokona on the ground. "Come on  
Fuu" said Umi. The two girls ran out of the castle. Ascot summoned five horses for him,  
Ferio, Presea, Lafarga, and Caldina. The five rode out of the castle in separate directions.  
Lantis took out his sword and shouted, "BEASTS I SUMMON THEE". "Two?"  
said Eagle. Lantis mounted his black horse and nodded. "Come on" he said to Eagle.  
Eagle mounted on the other horse and the two rode off. Mokona bounced up and down  
then into Clef's arms. Clef smiled and patted Mokona on the head.  
  
Outside Umi and Fuu were searching in the god machines. "Do you think Hikaru  
is okay?' asked Umi having a worried look on her face. Fuu smiled at Umi and stopped  
flying. "Miss Hikaru will be perfectly fine and if she has any wounds I'll heal them" said  
Fuu. Umi looked at Fuu and smiled. Then the two began to fly off again in search of there  
friend. "Fuu" said Ferio threw his communicator. "Ferio" said Fuu. "There is no sign of  
Hikaru and Caldina and Ascot have had no luck either" he said. "Well keep search we  
are bound to find her" said Fuu.   
  
Elsewhere Lantis and Eagle were riding around the forest. They remained silent  
as soon as they left the castle. Neither of them new what to say to each other. Or maybe  
they didn't want to talk to each other. "I don't see any sign of her" said Eagle. "Then  
we'll keep looking no matter how long it takes" said Lantis riding a little faster. Eagle  
looked at his old friend. He never saw him more determined before. "You care for her  
very much" said Eagle catching up to him. Lantis looked back at his friend and replied  
softly, "Yes". Eagle smiled at his friend. "Thats why I'm marring her" said Lantis.  
"Marring?" said Eagle with a clueless expression on her face. Lantis stopped his horse  
and turned back to look at Eagle.  
"Marriage is a tradition were Hikaru is from" said Lantis. "When two people who  
love each other vary much get married". Lantis then began to move again. His horse let  
out neigh. Eagle rode up next to Lantis. The became silent again. "Do you love Hikaru?"  
asked Lantis suddenly. Eagle became speechless. "Well... uh um" said Eagle trying to  
think of something. Lantis waited for a reply. "Lets try over there" said Eagle trotting  
away from Lantis. Lantis trotted over to Eagle. "You didn't answer me" said Lantis  
staring at him. Eagle looked down and pulled the reins of his horse to get him to stop.  
Lantis stopped and looked at Eagle.  
Eagle looked down then. He mumble something but Lantis couldn't here.  
"What?" asked Lantis. "I love Hikaru with all my heart" said Eagle looking away. Lantis  
stared at Eagle. He couldn't believe what Eagle just said. "That's why when I thought I  
was going die I asked you to take good care of her" said Eagle looking sadly at Lantis.  
Lantis looked away from Eagle and they began to look again. The to rode around when  
Eagle spotted something. He got off his horse and walked up to the object. It was  
Hikaru's sword.  
"LANTIS" shouted Eagle. Lantis rode up to Eagle and stared at the sword. "She  
must be around here" said Eagle looking around. Suddenly the sword began to glow. "It  
must be going back to Hikaru" said Lantis. Eagle jumped back onto his horse and the two  
rode off following the red glow. The came to a riverside and the red glow disappeared.  
There on the bank of the river Hikaru was laid motionless. Eagle jumped of his horse to  
Hikaru's side followed by Lantis.   
"Is she..." said Lantis. "No, she's breathing" said Eagle holding her in his arms.  
Just then Hikaru's eyes fluttered opened. Hikaru had a few cuts and bruises but other then  
that she was fine. She smiled at Eagle. "Hikaru" said Eagle stroking her cheek. Hikaru  
placed her hand against Eagle's cheek and said, "I'm glad your alright...". Hikaru fainted  
in Eagle's arms.  
Eagle picked her up and placed her on his horse. Lantis mounted his horse. "Tell  
the others we found her" said Eagle riding off. Lantis nodded but hesitated. He watched  
them ride off. He had a tear going down his cheek. Then he told the others Hikaru was  
found.  
  



	10. Ever After?

Chapter 10: Ever After?  
  
Hikaru awoke in her room in her bed. The broken mirror was cleaned up and a  
new one was in its place. Next to Hikaru was Mokona and sitting in a chair next to her  
was Eagle who had his eyes closed. Hikaru sat up in her bed and smiled and patted  
Mokona. "Puu pa puu" said Mokona happily. Eagle opened his eyes and stretched. "I'm  
glad your awake" he said sitting on the bed next to her. "How are you feeling?" he asked.  
Hikaru pulled the covers off her and stood up. She was in white pajamas. Se spun around.  
"I feel great" said Picking up Mokona and dancing around.   
Eagle smiled and got up. "You should be you were asleep for three days" said  
Eagle. "THREE DAYS" said Hikaru with her mouth wide opened. "Yes, I've been  
watching since midnight last night" said Eagle thinking. "Your friends Umi and Fuu have  
been her a lot along with Presea and Lantis". Hikaru placed Mokona on the bed and said,  
"I'm hungry". Hikaru heard her stomach growl. Eagle giggled and walked to the door.  
"I'll get the servants to prepare you something" he said leaving. Hikaru nodded and  
walked over to her closet. She picked out a black skirt and a red blouse to wear. She  
walked into her bathroom and took a pick bath. She came out with all clean. Mokona was  
playing around messing up Hikaru's bed. "MOKONA" said Hikaru picking him up.  
Mokona laughed and bounced out the door. Hikaru jogged after her him.  
Hikaru and Mokona walked down to the dinning room. "Seems awful quiet" said  
Hikaru to Mokona. "Puu" said Mokona. Hikaru walked down there was no one in sight.  
She walked until she reached the doors to the dinning room. She opened the doors and  
entered a dark room. Suddenly the lights turned on and everyone jumped out and yelled,  
"SURPRISE". Hikaru stared at everyone in shock. Caldina threw her arms around Hikaru  
and hugged her tightly. "Hikaru thank you so much" said Caldina. "If it weren't for you  
we'd all be dead". Hikaru tapped Caldina. "Can't... breath" she said between gasp.  
Caldina laughed and let her go.  
Then Umi and Fuu hugged Hikaru. "You saved are lives" said Umi. "Miss Hikaru  
you are truly wonderful" said Fuu. Hikaru turned red. She smiled and looked a bit  
embarrassed. "If it weren't for all of you I wouldn't of been able to defeat Tara or Aoi"  
she said looking at all her friends. Everyone smiled. "How about we eat something?"  
asked Clef. "YES" said Hikaru. Everyone stared at her and she turned bright red. Then  
they all laughed and sat down to eat.  
  
Hikaru sat by the fountain looking at her reflection. She wanted to enjoy herself  
today and decided to come here. Birds flew a couple perched by Hikaru. Hikaru lightly  
with her finger petted a yellow one. As Hikaru looked at her reflection she soaked her  
fingertips in the water. Hikaru made little ripples in the water. Suddenly the birds flew  
away and in the water reflection was Eagle and Lantis.  
Hikaru turned her head and smiled. "Can we sit down?" asked Lantis. Hikaru  
nodded and smiled. The two sat down one on each side of Hikaru. They sat looked at  
each other then at Hikaru who was looking back at the water. Eagle bit his lip and said,  
"Hikaru". Hikaru looked up and said, "Yes?". Eagle and Lantis looked sadly at her.  
"What... what is it?" she asked looking worried at them. "Hikaru who do you love more  
Eagle or me?" asked Lantis. Hikaru got up and looked at them angrily. "How could you  
ask me something like that" she said. "I... I..." Hikaru spun around quickly and ran away.  
Coming threw was Umi and Fuu. "Hi Hikaru..." said Umi. Hikaru ran away from  
them in tears. The two looked confused and then turned and saw Lantis and Eagle.  
"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MAKE HER UPSET?" said Umi shouting at them. The three  
looked down. Fuu and Umi glared at them.  
  
Hikaru laid on her bed crying. Her pillow was soaked with tears. As she cried she  
heard her door open. Someone sat on her bed next to her. Hikaru turned and saw a bright  
and cheery Mokona. Hikaru gathered him in her arms and began to cry. "Oh Mokona  
how could I of done this" she said burring her face in his fur. "I never wanted this to  
happen never". Hikaru continued to sob. Mokona made a little noise and rubbed against  
Hikaru.  
"Hikaru" said Lantis from the door. Eagle stood next to him. Hikaru looked at  
them and wiped her tears quickly. She swung her legs over the bed facing away from  
them. The two sat down next to her. "We're sorry" said Lantis. Hikaru shut her eyes an  
more tears fell. "We didn't mean to make you cry" said Eagle. Suddenly Hikaru clutched  
onto Lantis crying. "Oh Lantis I'm sorry but I love Eagle and..."  
  
Three weeks later Hikaru stood looking in her mirror at herself. She was in a  
gorgeous white wedding dress. Fuu was trying to put up her vale but was having trouble.  
"Oh this stupid vale I need something to hold it" said Fuu making a face. Hikaru giggled.  
"You look beautiful though" said Fuu taking the vale off Hikaru. "Thanks Fuu" replied  
Hikaru. Fuu then tossed the vale on Hikaru's dresser and sat down. "Oh I'm so tired" she  
said taking a deep breath. "Only and hour before my wedding" said Hikaru twirling  
around. "Yes, Eagle is very excited" said Fuu.  
"Know lets see I have something old, this red bow, and something new, this  
dress" said Hikaru looking at herself. Then Hikaru walked up to Fuu. Fuu looked at her  
and smiled. "Uh Fuu can I borrow something" said Hikaru softly. Fuu nodded and looked  
threw her pockets. She pulled out that jewel the Ferio had given her when they first met.  
"Oh Fuu I couldn't" said Hikaru handing it back. Fuu pushed it back to Hikaru. "Its not  
like your keeping it" said Fuu brightly. Hikaru smiled and tied in onto the front of her  
dress. As Hikaru was tying it on Umi walked in. She had a strapless blue dress on and  
had a bouquet of blue roses.  
"Fuu you should go get ready" ordered Umi. Fuu gasped and said, "Oh my your  
right" she said running out of the room. Fuu closed the door behind her leaving them in  
the room. "So Hikaru are you excited about being marring" said Umi. "Yeah but I'm so  
nervous to" she said walking around. Umi laughed. "Lantis was nervous to I just talked to  
him about ten minutes ago" said Umi sitting down. "Just hope you don't get cold feet".  
"Oh my Umi do you have anything blue?" asked Hikaru getting more nervous.  
"Something blue?" said Umi looking around. "I'll find something don't move" said Umi  
running out of the room.  
  
Umi ran out of the room to her room. She ran in and tossed everything looking for  
something blue. As she looked Fuu walked passed dress in a green spaghetti strap dress  
and had a bouquet of pale yellow roses. "Miss Umi" said Fuu. "What are you doing?".  
Umi tossed a few more stuff around. "I'm looking for something blue" she said looking  
threw her closet. "Uh Miss Umi" said Fuu. Umi looked back at Fuu. "Yeah" she said.  
"How about your blue headband" suggested Fuu. "Thats a great idea and you can use that  
to hold Hikaru's vale you did say she was having trouble with it right?" said Umi taking  
it from Fuu. Fuu nodded and the two walked out of the room.  
As the walked out of the room a man bumped into Umi. "Hey watch it" said Umi.  
"I've been bumping into servants all day so don't worry" said Fuu. The two girls giggled  
and were about to walk off when they heard someone call there names. The turned and  
saw Caldina and Presea. "Hey we got done decorating and know we just got ready so we  
decided to go see the bride" said Caldina. Caldina was wearing a pale pink dress. Presea  
had a purple sort sleeve dress on.   
The four walked down the hallway toward Hikaru's room. They talked about how  
happy they were for Hikaru and how exciting it was for them to get married. "So how are  
Eagle and Lantis?" asked Umi. "There nervous but they'll do great" said Caldina. "How  
about Hikaru?" asked Presea. "Miss Hikaru id also nervous but excited at the same time"  
said Fuu. The four girls came up to Hikaru's room. The knocked on the door and walked  
in. When they got in they let out a gasp. Hikaru was gone.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Authors Note:  
  
To start thing off I don't own Rayearth I just write fan fics about it. Second I made up the  
characters Tara and Aoi. Next thing I'd like to thank my two best pals online. My friends  
Princess Amy and Bunny. Those two are so cool. I talk to them every time I get a chance  
to and they love my fics. (Amy writes really good Sailor Moon fics). They give me the  
courage to keep writing because they love my fics. Lastly I'd like to thank all of you guys  
who read and reviewed my story. With out you I'd wouldn't keep writing. Stay kewl!  
Well I've talked to much so I g2g cya.  
  
~~ Princess Hikaru ~~  
  
P.S. I'll be writing the next part to this story soon. Its not over yet! What did happen to  
Hikaru anyway? 


End file.
